1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable compass saw having a housing in which are accommodated a drive motor which serves for a push rod provided with a saw blade, and an oscillating drive, which includes a gear which is held by means of a shaft in a mounting in the housing; engaging in the teeth of the gear is a pinion of a drive shaft of the drive motor at a distance from, and parallel to, the axis of rotation of the gear, the latter having a pin which is in driving connection with a clutch member, which is connected to the push rod and has a guide for the pin, with the guide extending at right angles to the longitudinal axis of the push rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In this known compass saw, the push rod is displaceably mounted in a carriage which is pivotably mounted in the housing. The clutch member is attached to the push rod, and is displaceably guided on guide surfaces of the pivotable carriage. The oscillation drive for producing the reciprocating movement of the saw blade is located, with respect to the saw position, in the region below the saw blade. The gear is arranged in such a way that its teeth are on that side remote from the push rod. The pinion is thus disposed below the gear. So that the gear is not pushed from its shaft by the pinion, it must be secured in its installed position in the housing in a complicated manner. As a result, the assembly of the compass saw is made more expensive and more difficult.
An object of the present invention is to construct this compass saw in such a way that the oscillation drive has a simple construction and allows a simple and economical assembly of the compass saw.